


乖小孩

by 0pluto0



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0pluto0/pseuds/0pluto0





	乖小孩

孕育过孩子的omega，怎么说呢，要比之前更加的柔软，温顺，依赖性更强。

气味也要更加浓郁，香甜。

叶秋虽与普通omega不太一样，但本质上还是相似的。

苦涩的消毒水味在有了两个小公主之后变成了温和的中药味道，之前骇人的疼痛也不再频繁，不再那么强烈。

只是叶秋的发情期还是乱的，总是突如其来，瞬间就软掉叶秋的身子，因此叶修总是不敢让叶秋离他太远。

只是叶修不是总能在他身边的。

一次任务，叶修不得不去，约莫一个礼拜的时间，叶修担心的很，却又不敢让叶秋随行。

叶秋给了他一个拥抱，安抚的吻在他唇角：“哪就那么巧，你好好回来就行了。”

定心丸喂下去，叶修一颗乱窜的心算是放下了一点，出了门。

无巧不成书，在叶修许诺的归期的前一天，发情期到来，情潮爆发的突然、哄着两个小姑娘去找沐橙玩，叶秋跌跌撞撞的陷进了柔软的床垫。

叶修的衬衫就放在床上，熟悉的香烟味道冲进鼻腔，叶秋喘的更厉害，白色的衬衫被揉皱裹进怀里，叶秋的手指用力到骨节发白，攥的咔咔作响。

脆弱的屏障被强烈的发情热冲破，手机再三拿到手里终究还是没有拨出去，叶秋一遍遍的告诉自己突如其来的电话随时可能会要了叶修的命，把手机扔了出去 。

在门口看到两个小姑娘的时候，沐橙就明白过来怎么回事，可同样的，手机攥在手里，号码就在眼前，却怎么也不敢按下拨号键。

叶秋裤子都被快被体液浸湿了，眼眶都被烧红，发情带来的热一遍遍冲刷着叶秋的身体，血液都快燃起来，叶秋双腿磨蹭衬衫下摆，但丝毫不奏效，只能徒增体内的痒和填不平的欲望沟壑。

叶秋实在难耐，咬着怀里的衬衫，试探着将手指探进内裤，缓缓的送进了后穴。

他哪里做过这种事情。

高热的肠肉缠上细长的手指，被裹挟着向里，嘴里的衬衫，烟味一阵阵的冲进鼻腔灌进肺里，流遍整个身体。

可除了徒增欲望，叶秋做的事情没有任何作用，他身上每一处都是烫的，叶秋将怀里的衬衫抱的更紧，生理眼泪落下打湿渗透了床单。

也不知道忍了多久，叶秋终究被折腾的晕了过去。

叶秋在恍惚中看到叶修急匆匆跑过来的身影，他被叶修抱起来，熟悉的烟味逐渐充满了整个房间，叶秋精神了一点，睁开眼是叶修皱着眉的脸。

叶修怕惊到叶秋，是冲掉了一身的血腥气才进屋来的。

叶秋总算抓住了救命稻草，他搂上叶修的脖子，直接将自己送了上去。

“哥..”

叶秋搂着叶修的脖子吻他，不得章法，只是急切，滚烫的舌头探进叶修的口腔，药香完全炸开，强化过的信息素冲击着叶修的身体。

全数归属自己omega的信息素对任何一个强大的Alpha都是致命的。

叶修将叶秋抱起来，叶秋灼热的吐息喷在叶修脸上，手指探进后穴，穴肉热情的缠上，穴口翕动着一点点裹紧叶修的手指。

叶秋几乎被吻到缺氧，湿漉漉的眼睛盯着眼前人：“哥哥..”

他太难受了，食髓知味的身体怎能满足于一根手指，可叶修不敢急切，他将叶秋汗湿的头发顺着叶秋额头捋到叶秋头顶，缓缓添加手指细细开拓后才敢将性器慢慢的送进叶秋的身体。

“嗯...好满..”

叶秋搂着叶修的脖子轻呼着承受，一点不痛，只是微微的发胀，叶秋瞳孔都快失去焦距，后穴裹紧着习惯入侵的性器。

叶秋被叶修放平在床上，粗喘着肋骨都凸出皮肉，叶修吻上他的唇，将叶秋的双腿折起来，性器缓缓地动起来，浅浅的抽出插入，叶秋难受的紧，攥着身下的床单，通红的双眼盯着叶修撒娇：“哥...难受...”

他眼泪都落下来

“快点...”他难受的几乎要了命

叶修也快忍红了眼，他吻上叶秋深陷的锁骨，加快了速度。

粗长的性器一下下顶入后穴顶上敏感点，脆弱的腔口微微的嘬着闯入者的凶器。

叶秋搂上叶修，平整的指甲掐进叶修的背，叶秋快失去意识，清潮喷涌而出，温热的液体涌出打上龟头，快感一阵阵的穿过叶修的脊椎。

“哥...求你了...进来吧..”

叶秋的呻吟染上了哭腔，叶修用了些力气，硕大的龟头顶进了叶秋的生殖腔，叶秋呼出一口气，滚烫的气几乎在房间里显了形状。

柔嫩的几乎滴水的内阴裹紧着叶修的性器，性器一下下顶进腔口，湿滑的液体从四面八方涌来，鲜嫩的媚肉裹着性器向里，叶秋歪头失了神，来不及咽下的涎水顺着嘴角淌下，打湿了一小块床单。

叶秋双腿缠上叶修的腰，双手攀上他的肩膀。

叶修坏心眼的用胸口磨蹭叶秋的乳粒让两颗红豆充血变硬，贴着叶秋的耳边轻轻的吻他：“舒服么？”

“舒服..还要..”

“叫我什么？”

“哥哥...求你..”

叶秋迷蒙着双眼，叶修也不明白那么容易害羞的人，怎么一到这时候就转了性子，几乎是有求必应，愈发的乖软。

叶修用额头微微磨蹭了下叶秋的额头，开始快速的在叶秋后穴进出着。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊哥！”

叶秋呻吟着喊他，性器嵌进腔口，贴着叶秋的耳边哄他：“放松点...让哥出去..”

“别出去...射进来...”

“乖...万一怀孕了怎么办...”

叶修贴着他的耳朵哄他。

“不会...”

叶秋红着眼，眼泪滚下，流了满脸。

叶修看他这样子明白这一遭是哄不过去的，叹着气放松了精关，精液冲进了生殖腔。

“啊...好烫...”

叶秋的指甲在叶修背上留下道道红痕。

终于解决了发清热的叶秋放松了身子任由叶修搂着他，很快就睡熟了。

叶修急急的抱着他去浴室将清洗身体，将精液导出。

上次两个小姑娘的出生还是折腾，把叶修吓了个半死，他可不想再经历一次了


End file.
